stygian_gatefandomcom-20200213-history
Master of None
Synopsis The crew find themselves at their tolerance boiling point as they try to figure out what to do. Briar discovers a new skill. Plot A New Brian The episode begins where the last episode left off. Theo and Izzy have left the cabin looking for Brian, and Briar, Trick and Emma went upstairs to find him sleeping on a bed. Brian wakes up from his sleep, and when Emma asks how he's feeling he greets, while taking off his wedding ring (which he puts in his pocket). The group upstairs ask how Brian is doing, and what happened to him, and Brian answers them happily. The group is put off by how oddly happy Brian is acting however. Brian doesn't know how long it's been since he has come back to life, and is smiling quite a lot, before Emma points it out. Brian mentions to them that he hopes they enjoyed the meal, and asked by Emma how he knew what to cook, he says "we've been together for a while, haven't we not?". While they are having this conversation, Trick has called out for Izzy and Theo. Trick stops Izzy and Theo at the stairs to let them know what's going on before they walk into the loft. He tells them both that something seems wrong with Brian, and that he thinks Brian isn't himself. After telling them this, they rejoin the others in the bedroom. Brian says that he's hungry and wants to go make himself something to eat downstairs. He asks if anybody else wants something, and the others in the group realize they are a bit hungry as well, even though they ate not long before this. They all start to go downstairs, but Trick and Emma stay up in the loft. As the others head downstairs, Theo uses his aura sight on Brian as he walks past. (How Theo's aura sight works is that he can see colors in people, and if they have an affinity for magic, there is inky black as well, and even more if they are awakened). The last time Theo saw Brian's aura, it was just red. When he sees it now, he sees a lot of red, with some parts orange, and his aura is moving as if it's a flame. There is also a lot of black inky color within the aura as well. The colors in his aura seem to Theo like they are almost the same color, but different hues than he's seen before. When Izzy walks past Theo, he uses his aura sight on her for the first time. The aura he sees is purple, which is different than Adisa's sky blue aura color. Upon seeing this, he goes downstairs to the living room and opens his book to notes about Eromancy(Pornomancers), since Izzy's aura was like Trick's. In the kitchen, Brian and Briar are continuing to make sandwiches. Briar is still a bit worried with how weird Brian is acting. Izzy gives Briar a glance that says something isn't right. Emma and Trick are both upstairs in the loft talking about what they are going to do now. Emma says she's hungry, and she wants something to eat. They talk shortly, before deciding to go downstairs with the others. Emma's Hunger Brian, who notices that some of the others are distracted or not present, takes the knife that he's been holding, and removes the blade portion from the handle with his hand, and holds it. The others take notice, and Brian says to them that he must have cut himself on accident. Izzy helps wrap his hand, while Briar slowly takes the knife from Brian. Emma, who has a medical background wants to stay to help Brian, but Trick orders her to go outside. Emma however, does feel like she needs to listen to Trick, and instead she leaps towards Brian, and very insistently wants to help him, but also thinks he smells tasty. Briar tries to pull Emma off of Brian, but is unable to do so. Brian offers his bleeding hand to Emma, who bites into it, tearing a chunk of it off. Doing this calms down Emma, who realizes what she has done, and leaves the room to "get something from her purse". After Emma has left, Brian asks the others what's going on, and he doesn't remember what led up to him getting bit by Emma. Trick's Powers Theo asks Trick if he knows what he is, and tells him that he is a Pornomancer (or Eromancer "in older tongues"), and that he gains his power from sex. When Brian hears how Trick gets his power, Brian becomes more lucid, and seems to stir from his calm state. Emma returns to help wrap Brian's wound, and then she keeps to herself, drinking one of her special 'meat smoothies'. In the living room, Theo continues to explain to Trick about what it means to be a Pornomancer, and how to deal with Emma. Theo says that Trick needs to recreate something historical or cultural in his porn to gain minor powers. Trick asks Theo if there are a lot of others like him, but Theo says he only knows one other person. Trick brings up the idea that the porn industry could be a "Pornomancer Illuminati", and Theo actually says that that is one of his theories he's written down. Trick says that he and his mentor had a deep relationship, and they he and his mentor were so similar. Trick recalls the name of his mentor as "Richard Hanger". Trick asks Theo what he can do to gain more major powers, and Theo says that to do that, Trick needs to recreate things from his career, with people who look similar. Theo also adds that it has to be filmed, released so others can see it, and he also can't earn money from it (if he wants to gain power, that is). Theo explains further, saying that if Trick wants to gain even more power, he must recreate "what made him". Theo clarifies saying that he's not talking about role-playing. Trick immediately doesn't like the sound of recreating such a thing, and just shakes his head silently, saying that he is never going to do what happened to him. Trick breaks momentarily, shouting at Theo, but calms himself, and thanks Theo for explaining these things to him. As the conversation ends, Theo quietly reminds Trick that Lilith/Emma needs to eat (people), but Trick says he won't because it's murder. They continue talking shortly, before they finish their conversation. The Kitchen In the kitchen, Emma who is drinking her smoothie can smell that Brian smells strangely. To her, Brian smells like Trick since he became her "master". She feels a slight urge to listen to what Brian is saying, and when Emma asks what's in the shake, Brian says he doesn't know. He also says he doesn't know why Emma bit her, or anything that's happened in the past 20 minutes. Briar goes to get some anti-septic for Brian's injury, and she takes a closer look at it. Emma sees her trying to help Brian, and tells Briar that there are medical supplies in her bag she can use. Briar retrieves what she needs to stitch Brian's wounds, and before she can start Emma starts to get in the way, saying she should stop. Trick intervenes, and says Emma should go outside to "find something to eat". Emma leaves, and Trick gets some ice to numb Brian's hand before Briar starts stitching his wound. Briar does a good job of stitching Brian's hand back together having never done so before. Trick tells Briar about what he learned from his talk with Theo (leaving out some more personal parts of the conversation). Brian tells Trick that they need to deal with Emma somehow, and keep her under control. Trick says that Emma only bit him because he was taunting her with his bloody hand in the kitchen. Brian gets frustrated because he has no recollection of anything recent, and during his frustration he notices that he's not wearing his ring on his hand. He finds it in his pocket, and puts it back on his finger. Briar changes the subject by bringing up when Theo had told her that her powers had something to do with a "bodybag". During the discussion, Brian asks what they are all talking about, and Trick begins to explain. He says as an example that he is a Pornomancer, and is basically a "sex wizard". When Brian hears what Trick's powers are again, he gets a nauseous feeling, and excuses himself to the bathroom. Briar leaves the room as well, to ask Theo about what he meant by "bodybag". While Brian, Briar, and Trick were in the kitchen, Theo and Izzy are talking in the living room. Izzy brings up Trick and his powers, asking if it's possible for him to gain some in the near future, and Theo says that's it's certainly possible. Briar walks into the living room and asks what Theo meant by "bodybag". Izzy seems to know what this means, but doesn't tell Briar and instead asks Briar about her childhood. Forest Encounter When Emma left the house, she didn't turn into her dog form. She ran into the woods and caught a rabbit, but is just holding it in her arms. She sniffs the air, and can sense people she doesn't recognize nearby. She can't hear anybody, and can't see anybody there, but she knows somebody is there. The smell of rotten flesh and sulfur makes her nervous, so she begins walking back to the house with the rabbit, until she is struck by somebody from behind. She immediately transforms into her Hellhound form, and she can see her attackers as 5 hound-like creatures with glowing eyes in the darkness. They have features similar to a hyena, but their eyes are human. One from the group steps towards her, but instead of attacking her, starts smelling her. The hound transforms into a human man with blonde curly hair, and and blue eyes. The man seems familiar to Emma, but she can't recall from where. The rest of the hounds transform into humans as well, and there are a total of 5 people (2 women 3 men), in front of Emma. She asks if they know who she is, and the blonde man answers, saying that she's a hound, but she smelled different than the rest of them. He seems surprised to see somebody like Emma, and asks her if she has a master. Emma tells them she does, and this causes the 5 strangers to communicate with eachother in growls. Emma can't fully understand what they are saying, and then, at the word of the blonde haired man, they all disappear into the forest. Emma is left alone by herself in the woods, and she stays there thinking of what she should do, before going into her dog form and heading back to the cabin. While Emma is outside, Trick answers the door to the cabin after the doorbell rings. He doesn't see anybody through the peephole, but opens the door anyways. He sees the blonde man that Emma met in the woods staring back at him with a confused expression. The man sniffs Trick, and looks surprised, before running away. Trick catches a glimpse of the man turn into a dog as he runs out of sight. Trick calls the others, who join him at the door, and tells them about what just happened. During this conversation, Theo also tells Izzy about what he saw in her aura. The Drowning While they are talking at the door, Brian is in the bathroom feeling nauseous from the previous information he just gained about Trick. He is thinking about the incident with his family, and is trying to distract himself from it, but he can't stop thinking of it over and over. He mindlessly pulls off his bandages, and stares into the running water of the sink. He breaks down into tears, saying "why doesn't it end?" and "I just want t to be done". He splashes some water on his face, but it doesn't help him calm down. While Brian is looking into the water within the sink, the water changes. The water begins rippling like a black mirror, but the reflection of his face in it is clear. His reflection smiles back at him, before becoming larger, as if it's coming towards him. It reaches him, and Brian's attitude changes completely. He looks up into the mirror, grinning, and Ishna begins to talk to and through Brian, taunting him. Brian(Ishna*) leaves the bathroom and joins the others in the living room. What's Next Brian* walks into the living room, and Briar asks how his hand is doing. Brian* tels her he took off the bandage because it was irritating him. Emma comes back to the house and is let in by Trick, and she excuses herself to the bathroom. Trick asks Brian* if he knows he's gaining control over Lilith, but Izzy interrupts Brian* before he can answer, saying Trick shouldn't ask questions like that. Theo asks Brian* some questions, before Brian* says that he's going to go check on Emma, but the others stop him before he does, saying that he shouldn't do that. Brian* doesn't understand why he shouldn't go to check on Emma, and the others have to explain to him why he shouldn't. He leaves momentarily to get some sandwiches, and while he's away the group talks shortly about how this isn't how Brian* usually acts, and how he'd never leave to help Emma. Brian* returns with sandwiches, and Theo tells the group that they shouldn't leave the cabin just yet. Trick leaves the room to go check on Emma, and Briar is cleaning blood from the floor. Theo talks about making protective precautions in the cabin, before they suddenly hear the Escalade outside start. They hear it peel out of the driveway, and when they open the door to see what's going on, they see Trick driving away in the Escalade.